Miss America
by XAspiringWriterX
Summary: OOC- She's in her final year & Now is definitely not the time to be falling prey to sex, alcohol and parties. Bella Swan is the average American girl but that soon changes when someone from her past catches up with her in Forks. A grown sexy someone.


**Miss America**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series.**

**Note: Just a glimpse of something that could've been. **

* * *

><p>The three fluffy, pink pens sat on the far left side of the desk untouched. While another fluffy pen was currently bobbing up and down at a high speed in a soft, pale hand. Bella Swan scribbled violently on her paper, she was not expecting a History test today.<p>

She tried to take parts of the lesson two weeks ago she had and mush them up together to match them perfectly.

It wasn't working.

Not one of the sentences she scribbled out made any sense, she sighed at the last line she wrote, wondering why in the world would Kennedy be in the Potsdam meeting in…God knows what year.

She was usually prepared for these tests, as soon as a teacher even hinted at a test or a pop quiz, she would hit the books as soon as she got home. Almost everyone in Forks High knew about her academic record, she was a straight A student with a perfect attendance and clean record and she was usually recognized for her perfect smile.

But today her smile was rarely on.

She sighed finally setting down her pen, she stared at the paper disappointed.

The messy scribblings only filled up three quarters of her lined paper, she increased her writing's size only just a smidgen- she wasn't used to finding difficulty in filling up her page with her contextual knowledge.

She never thought this would've happened to her, she tried to dismiss it as a reaction of what her father, Charlie had told her that morning. Something, that managed to make a small crack in her little world of Bella.

And that small news managed to interrupt her cycle of thoughts- on her future, her grades, her looks, doubts, friends, growing up, being accepted from her dream college. Even small thoughts such as her attire for the next day or what she was going to make for dinner had come to a halt.

One little thought in her head was imprinted and was focused on all day.

All down to her Dad.

She was informed that, after school, when she goes home, her and Charlie wouldn't be alone anymore she was told. But would have company, his name was Billy Black, Charlie's best friend since toasters were invented, he came back to Forks just a few days ago and he's back for good.

But her main focus wasn't that, Charlie also told Bella that Billy had a son.

What shocked Bella was that they had apparently known each other since they were crawling- which meant they did **everything** together. She couldn't even drag pieces of the memory, Charlie reminded her that babies did have the memory of an earth worm after.

He told her what he expected, her to interact with him and show him around.

Bella wanted to protest, she could not even remember this guy. She was told his name just that morning and had already forgotten, she shook her head clearing her thoughts, trying to do anything to stop herself from remembering his name.

Bella was not good around guys, she stuttered, she blushed, she bit her lip- the works.

Charlie described him as a 'handsome kid' which only added to her nervousness. She found herself day-dreaming last period; her imagination was going too far. She imagined a flawless, never ending, russet skin similar to Billy's she managed to remember. She imagined the body to be muscular and perfectly sculpted, she already started to bite her lip.

She was anxious.

She let out a quiet groan no-one picked up on. Not only was she failing a subject, she was going boy crazy for a guy she didn't know- or couldn't remember. She felt sick, like she was turning into a Lauren Brown- to sum up, a teenage girl she knew that didn't give a crap about any of the bullshit she was fed at school and home. Everyone knew she didn't give a crap, her parents and teachers gave up on her. All she's interested in now is boys, sex, alcohol, partying and …boys.

Bella always rolled her eyes at her type, but deep down she admired her.

Sometimes she wished she didn't have to give a crap anymore and tell everyone where to stick it. Sometimes she wanted out and sometimes actually she tried it.

But it was only five minutes until she caved and reached for a text book.

She was the biggest bookworm in her group.

But not in the school.

She couldn't handle complete social suicide...unlike some.

She looked to her right and noticed the hugest bookworm in the school, Edward Cullen scribbling furiously on his page. Bella realised he'd already written on two sides, and he was soon coming to an end of the last side- he was probably going to ask for more paper pretty soon, annoying everyone else.

She narrowed her eyes at him, she only wrote a side (well, three quarters), and he tried too hard to be at the top of the class. The guy was practically writing a fricking novel.

She even made a quiet bet to herself that he was simply repeating himself. Teacher's pet. God, she hated him. He seemed to always try to make her life miserable, but this only took place in class.

He was the stuck up know-it-all in the front who always challenged her answers and tried to make her feel feeble minded. Angela said it was because he had a tiny crush on her and appreciated the fact that there was someone out there he thought that could measure up to his brains.

Bella shuddered quietly at the thought, she shook her head. Almost half of the class had been sitting in silence without a pen in their hand. She sighed, thanking God it was Friday, last period and she had no homework whatsoever.

A sharp ringing sound burst the smooth silence, Mr. Lash pressed a small button on the tiny clock to quiet the piercing noise. "Pens down" he ordered quietly in a nasally voice. Bella sighed, class was going to be over in two minutes and a drive back to her house took ten minutes.

Ten minutes to prepare herself.

She scolded herself for a moment for acting like a complete idiot, she was acting like if it was judgment day and Armageddon combined. She stood up and gave Mr. Lash her paper, he took it from her with a smile "Thank you, Miss Swan. I expect that you will do well on our study of The Cold War" she nodded while flashing her perfect white smile " Of course!", she did not have a clue about this topic and they've been studying for almost a month now, but she couldn't let him know she was struggling.

Every teacher in the school was counting on her to do better than their own expectations and so was she. She did everything it took too, she stayed home doing extra homework, sometimes she hardly had time for attending parties her socialite friends held. She didn't drink, smoke or do drugs. Many respected her for that, some just thought she needed to be a little more open minded.

But of course, she shrugged them off "Thank you" she half smiled. A much louder, sharper noise pierced through the students' ears.

It was the school bell.

Bella went back to her desk and picked up her stuff quickly and left. She raced so quickly out of there, her friends missed her. When she reached outside, she rushed to her car and got in. She was the first to leave the school grounds. She had been driving for about three minutes, thoughts circled her head. She didn't know who to expect, she had no idea why she was freaking out. The guy might not even spend a lot of time with her. But she knew her father too well; he along with Billy may try to rekindle the tight brat friendship they might've once had.

"Oh God" she murmured ashamed as Charlie took great pride in telling her at …said guy's 4th birthday party, she ran around half naked with her uncle Dill's cigars. She turned a shade of light pink wondering if the guy remembered or anything. And there it was again, she had no name for him! She considered the reason why she was driving home so fast, was to find out who he is. He had a place in her childhood and she's just curious to know who he is and why did they have to end it.

She took a deep breath, her tummy was filled with butterflies.

She was home.

And what made her heart jump was the extra car outside, and it wasn't a cruiser.

She jumped out her car and slammed the door, whoever was in there with Charlie would be made aware of her presence too. She slowly opened her door and her breath caught in her throat.

"Bella Swan" Bella's eyes only viewed two people in the living room.

It was Charlie and Billy.

"Billy?" she murmured in a questioning tone, she stared at the older man in a wheel chair. Charlie had mentioned his accident to her, she wasn't surprised about the russet skin and long black hair.

Charlie briefly gave her a description earlier on, but he kept his mouth totally shut on the son.

Billy chuckled "It's been a while" Bella smiled at him, his chuckle was vaguely familiar, very soothing and calm.

She joined them at the table, sitting down "You got here awfully quick, couldn't wait to see Billy?" Charlie smirked, Bella rolled her eyes- how did her Dad know these things? "Dad, I'm not here that early-" he cut her off "Well, Jake's not here yet" Bella's insides warmed to the name.

Jake.

It sounded sexy, simple and easy. Not to mention humble... She mused over it for a second restraining from kicking herself. How could she forget a name like that? She shook her head making an attempt to clear her thoughts and replied a simple " Oh" and Billy chuckled " Bells, we know you're uncomfortable and, that...well …it's been eight years" he started, Bella smiled at the understatement of the century " But I think both of you are gonna pick that friendship off from where you left it. When you were little, you and Jake got along like a house on fire".

Bella nodded with a chuckle " I sure hope so, it'll make showing him around a lot easier" Charlie made a low sound at that " Well, I've heard from Billy, that Jake's got a little rough edge to him now" he looked at Billy who nodded with a smile shaking his head.

Bella tensed at the new information " What do you mean, Dad?" Charlie shrugged " Just him riding a death machine now, the tattoos and getting in trouble with the law for the death machine" he let out a short laugh after " But he's a good kid".

Billy nodded in agreement " And besides, I doubt he'll get in trouble with Chief Swan on the job, he better not" they laughed.

Bella realised her eyes were widened, what they just briefly described sounded like a little terror of some sort.

" Bells, don't sweat it. I'm sure he remembers you, kid's got one good hell of a memory" Charlie patted her on the arm " Well, actually-" Billy started but his sentence was cut short at the sound of a roaring engine suddenly being cut off.

Bella gasped.

He was here.

Charlie grinned getting up to open the door, Bella thought he was way too excited for her liking.

" That was quick" Charlie mumbled, fast, violent knocks were heard attacking the door

" Hold your horses, kid! I'm getting there" Charlie grumbled.

He swiftly opened the door and the vision of perfection had hit Bella's eyes.

The vision gave Charlie a small mischievous, gleaming grin before striding in. His dark, smoldering, gaze landed on Bella, her skin was heating up like a pan on high heat and she wondered for a second if he had laser vision.

She couldn't find any words to describe him, in the words of Jessica Stanley 'Hot Damn' crossed her mind.

She couldn't find her voice to greet the perfect being. "You must be Bella Swan" the low sound rumbled from his tight tummy, the grin didn't leave his face. She only managed a small nod before she swallowed.

The butterflies in her tummy were going insane, flying excitedly at her name flowing from his bitable lips. His sexy, low, voice travelled through every part of her body. **Every** part.

The way he said her name almost sounded seductive…

She was losing it.

"Hey, Dad" he winked at Billy, she could listen to his voice all day, she was sure it had hypnotic powers. It could rev her up and lull her to sleep at the same time. And that fuckable wink, oh how she wanted him to wink at her.

She didn't dare look him fully over, otherwise it'd take days to snap out of her trance. But something was happening, the world seemed to be moving in slow motion for her.

He moved towards her with a friendly smile and she stiffened.

He was going to touch her.

She didn't know how, but he was going to touch her.

Bella thought she was going to pass out. It was like a car crash happening, she didn't know what to do. His arms began to stretch out towards her, Bella couldn't bear the thought of his big, strong delicious arms around her.

She was sure she was going into cardiac arrest.

She swallowed again before she started going into shock, bracing herself " Oh God" she murmured quietly.


End file.
